I'll Wait For You
by pahlee
Summary: She understands that he needs to do this, but doesn't want him to. A simple letter can be all the motivation you need, especially when you read it top-to-bottom. Inspired by Joe Nichols "I'll Wait For You".


**Disclaimer: **Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**I'll Wait For You  
><strong>by pahlee

Ranma sat crossed legged in his room, looking over the few possessions he had before putting them into his bag – which was not hard because he owned so little. His few clothes took up the majority of the pack, he sighed as he looked at the item in his hand.

A smile crept across the young martial artist's face as he carefully put the picture in his bag, careful not to crinkle it in any way. He zipped his bag up and took one last glance around the room. Memories flooded his mind as he recalled his last two years and a half in this room he shared with his father. He gave a modest smile as he turned his back for to the room for the last time.

He stood at the top of the staircase before he turned his attention towards the other end of the hall where he could see the edge of Akane's room. A jolt of guilt sprang through him as he tried to move his body there, but he stopped himself.

_It's for tha' best…This ain't nuthin' new she can't take…_

He took a sharp breath as he walked downstairs, not noticing the little creaking in the door behind him, brown eyes peeking through, following him. The door closed once again and retreating footsteps thumped hollowly above. Ranma heard them, but turned his head to keep his attention on his goal – he was going to go through with this.

Nothing is going to stop him. Not this time. Too much time has passed – it was now, or never. He had firmly made up his mind and was set, although his heart could say otherwise.

Kasumi stood at the foot of the stairs, she gave her sweet smile, "I guess this will be our last good-bye until then," she said.

"Ya…I guess. Say good-bye to everyone for me," Ranma started, "…Thanks for everything, Kasumi."

She smiled, "Thank-you, Ranma-kun. Please," she wearily looked upstairs and then back to Ranma, "Take care."

With one last curt nod, Ranma turned his attention away and started out of the door.

Out of her window, Akane watched Ranma walk away from the house; he stopped at the gate and turned around. As quick as she could, she hid behind the curtains and watched from a corner.

Ranma peered one last time at Akane's room, he saw the flutter of the curtain and he could not help but smile, he clenched his fists and let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "**Don't cha' worry 'Kane! I'll be back! I promise!**"

Akane felt her tears start to fall, but she did not emerge – she just smiled to herself as Ranma turned around once more and kept going. He did not look back anymore, and she accepted his leaving when he disappeared from her vision. With that last assurance, she shrank back into her room and cried.

Ranma had made good distance as he sat down to rest, he wiped the sweat from his brow as he opened his pack to eat some of Kasumi's cooking. He unwrapped a rice-ball from its plastic covering and absent-mindedly ate. The stars above shone brightly, much more different than when he was in the city, he smiled.

_She'd love to see this…_

He put the rice-ball down and reached into his pack for the picture he treasured, he found it. A smile lit up Ranma's face as he looked down at the picture; it was of him and Akane. Nothing more than him and her sitting together at breakfast, but Akane was smiling at him."I can't believe it…it hasn't even been a week yet and I miss that tomboy…_my_ tomboy," he whispered to himself as he tucked it back in.

That is when something caught his eye, upon further inspection, he found an envelope. It had been tucked into one of Ranma's shirts. He turned it over to see the familiar scrawl, it said: _Ranma_.

He felt his breathing go slow as he opened the letter.

_Ranma – _

_I know there isn't anything I can do to make you change your mind. You're too hard-headed to deal with, y'know? _

He let out a laugh, even in a letter Akane managed to insult him.

_But..that didn't stop me from writing this letter. It might be weeks, months…and possibly years before I see you again. I'll miss you. Please be safe. _

"Of course dummy, I'll do that," Ranma thought as he continued.

_I hate good-byes. I wish I was the one to bid you a last fare-well along with Kasumi, but…I didn't want see you go. I can't bear the thought of seeing you leave. I hate it. _

_But I know how important this is to you – good luck. Because, I know you'll do it, and do it the best way you can. I only hope you can read this letter before it gets old and un-readable due to time…_

_I just wanted to let you know…Ranma._

_I'll wait for you, I don't care how long it takes. I'll be here, waiting for you._

_Akane _

He could not help the tears from coming. He held the letter close and looked up at the sky again, and with his cocky grin he smiled, "Akane."

Three years later…

Akane sat near the edge, with her feet dangling over looking at the koi pond. The bubbling of boiling water could not be mistakenly heard in the background as well as the crackling of freshly fried fish sitting on the table. Akane leaned her head back to look at the blue sky offered today.

"Hmm," she softly moaned as a cool wind brushed against her face and she stood up.

Slowly, she walked into the kitchen to finish her preparations for lunch. She looked up at the clock, reading the time: 1:10 PM. She smiled, her sisters would be coming home soon and join her. Carefully lifting the lid of the boiling water, she checked her food and smiled as she tasted it.

She heard voices, she smiled as she turned down the heat and whipped around to answer the door. As she did so, the smiling Kasumi engulfed Akane in a hug, "Akane!" she said with a soft voice, and then Dr. Tofu winking, "Hello!" Akane laughed as she got out of her sister's hold, "Come in, come in, I'm almost done – just a few more minutes on the fire and it'll be ready!"

Kasumi beamed at her sister, so much had changed. Dr. Tofu followed behind Kasumi, holding her hand, the glint from their wedding bands made Akane smile. As she was trying to turn to follow, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Nabiki giving her a smile, "Are you forgetting about welcoming your sister there, Akane?" Akane laughed as she and Nabiki exchanged hugs and Kuno following behind, "Akane!"

"Come on in guys, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu are already inside, go on – " she ushered her sister and brother-in-law, "Go on!"

They laughed as they walked in, and all Akane could do was smile. She only wished her father and Uncle Genma were here to share, but they went off on another "training" trip two days ago. She sighed as she stood at the doorway for another moment; she also wished a certain boy would be here too.

Her heart grew heavy, she shook her head and in her mind she said, "He'll be here…he promised." Slowly, she made her way back to the kitchen to finish the meal.

She sat with her family, talking about on-goings and how business was going. "And there's this guy who says he fancies you," Kuno said with rice in his mouth, "Quite taken that you aren't seeing anybody."

Akane's face flushed as she answered, "I have a fiancee…"

Kuno just gave a grunt, "I told you, Akane! That vile sorcerer will never amount to anything, lo' and see – he left such a treasure such as you behind! And behold!" he pointed at Akane with his chopsticks, "Leaving you alone! All for a silly little promise!"

Akane's temper got to her, Nabiki tried to reason with Kuno but nothing got through. Akane clenched her fists and her familiar blue aura surrounded her being, she clenched her teeth, "I don't care, just shut up Kuno."

Kasumi was taken aback, she glared at her brother-in-law. Nabiki could only sigh as she could not control this any longer, she looked at Akane, "I'm sorry sis, you know Kuno-baby." Akane turned her head away and let out a breath, "…"

After another hour of visiting, each couple had to go. Akane watched them leave, as she waved good-bye, calling out, "See you guys next Sunday." She slowly closed the door, locking it behind her as she went to clean the kitchen and dining room.

She stopped when she saw the family picture hanging, she smiled as she saw her and Ranma awkwardly standing next to each other as the picture was being taken, tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she went on her way.

"Hello?"

Akane dropped the dish she was holding, as it clattered to the ground she quickly turned around to see through the opening of the family room to see a figure standing there. The sun behind the figure made it hard to make out any details, just a silhouette belonging to what seems to be a man wearing a…pigtail!

Ranma stepped forward into the house, he smelled food and his stomach growled. He chuckled to himself thinking about Kasumi's cooking and how good it tastes. "Hello?" he called out again, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman there, staring at him.

"A-Akane?" he stuttered as he was in utter disbelief at the woman he saw in front of him, she was no longer the _uncute_ girl, but rather…a stunning woman!

Akane's tears fell freely, carving paths down her cheeks as she ran towards Ranma holding him in her arms, through her sobs, "R-Ranma! Is it really y-you?" Shocked at the reaction, he could not help but smile and held onto her, "Yeah, it's me." Akane pulled a bit away from him and stared up into his eyes, "D-Did you?"

He gave her a nod, "Got there last year."

Last year? Akane's mind tried to wrap around that, last year?

"T-then why didn't you come back…?" she cried out, "I missed you, you jerk! Why did you have to go for another year?" She was angry at him now, old antics rising back, "Did you meet another girl? Let me guess," she scoffed, "Another amazon?"

Ranma was beside himself, after all these years! He smiled to himself.

_She stayed the same. She's tha' same ole 'Kane._

"No…'Kane," he said in a low calming tone, "I had more important things to do."

It was like lightening striking Akane's heart. Somehow, along the way, Akane believed that Ranma liked her – a very strong possibility the he could even love her. How wrong she was…she had to know: what was so damn important?

All the while her thoughts were racing, Ranma had taken the time to kneel in front of her, taking her hand and he said, "I had to have just the right ring when I ask you to marry me," he said smiling.

Akane, frozen in shock, stared at Ranma who smiled back at her with that cocky grin of his – but it was different, it was filled with sincerity. She felt the tears rushing to the corners of her eyes, "R-Ranma."

"It's pretty damn expensive when you want to get the ring for someone who is willing to wait, no matter how long it takes, I thought…" he sighed, "…I'd get something that could maybe hold as much importance?"

Akane couldn't help but let out a laugh as she cried, "Stupid! That doesn't matter!"

Ranma stood up, he had already placed the ring on her finger, "You're right, what matters is your answer," he said leaning, "What do you say, 'Kane? Will _**you **_marry _**me**_?"

"Yes!" Akane said as she leaned in to close in the gap.

_P.S. I love_ _you. See you when you get back, please don't let me wait too long!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Something along the lines of this kind of story was stored in the back of my mind; but... not exactly! It was actually inspired (and written to while listening to) Joe Nichols "I'll Wait For You"; not all of my ideas got conveyed here, for example - like what happened during Ranma's adventure. _[Who knows, I might a spin-off...]_ In addition to Akane's.

There are probably a lot of questions, and more than willing - I will answer them! I reply via PM.

Thank you Brittany Williams for being my beta/editor and catching my mistakes!

Have a great day! :)_  
><em>


End file.
